countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexico
Mexico 'is a country situated in Central America, it shares its borders with the United States on the Northside and Guatemala and Belize on the Southside. It has access to the Caribbean Sea on the Eastside and the Pacific Ocean on the Westside. Description Appearance Male The flag of Mexico is a vertical tricolor of green, white, and red with the national coat of arms charged in the center of the white stripe. He is usually drawn with a Mexican hat, a poncho or a red handkerchief in his neck. He has a short height since most Mexicans aren't that tall. His body can be all white, but also sometimes the left arm can be green and the right one red. Female Personality Mexico can be loud and very irresponsible in his complaints on social related topics, but too resilient. In the end, many of the unfair situations are the result of him not working with others and first willing to continue to suffer rather than to organize and work together with people with different views. He can very social too, he can even be a great talker! Heck, even the “well in advance Rendez-vous booking”, for a small social gathering is even ridiculous. Western countries often make fun of their behavior. Interests Mexico can have many interests like: * Food - Mexico loves his food and is very proud of it, from tacos to burritos, he seems to enjoy it all. And let's not forget, he adds salsa to everything! * Music - He enjoys his mariachi and his ''musica de banda ''so much it can't help to dance along with it. * Drama - Mexico isn't Mexico without his ''Telenovelas, all of them full of drama and excessive amounts of emotions. Flag meaning The Mexican flag is full of national symbolism. The green stripe represents the Independence Movement. The white stripe represents the purity of the Catholic faith. The red stripe represents the Spaniards that joined in the quest for Independence and the blood of the national heroes. Others symbols A symbol of Mexico is an eagle standing on top of a cactus. Nicknames *Person of Enchantment *Ciudad de '''México, México History Early History The Olmecs, Mexico’s first known society, settled on the Gulf Coast near what is now Veracruz. Remembered for the giant head sculptures they carved from native stone, the Olmecs had two main population centers: San Lorenzo, which flourished from about 1200 to 900 B.C., and La Venta in Tabasco, which lasted until about 600 B.C. By 300 B.C., villages based on agriculture and hunting had sprung up throughout the southern half of Mexico. Monte Albán, home to the Zapotec people, had an estimated 10,000 inhabitants. Between 100 B.C. and 700 A.D., Teotihuacán, the largest pre-Columbian city in the Americas, was constructed near present-day Mexico City. The civilization that built it is also called Teotihuacán, and the influence of this culture can be seen throughout the Veracruz and Mayan regions. At its zenith, with a population estimated at 200,000, the civilization is thought to have controlled a large portion of southern Mexico. The empire of Teotihuacán was overthrown in the 7th century, but the spectacular city survives today. The Mayans, widely considered to be pre-Columbian America’s most brilliant civilization, thrived between approximately 250 and 900 A.D. They developed a calendar and writing system and built cities that functioned as hubs for the surrounding farming towns. The ceremonial center of Mayan cities featured plazas surrounded by tall temple pyramids and lower buildings called “palaces.” Religion played a central role in Mayan life, and altars were carved with significant dates, histories and elaborate human and divine figures. The Mayan civilization collapsed in the early 10th century, likely due to overpopulation and the resultant damage to the ecological balance. The Toltec civilization also influenced Mexico’s cultural history. Historians have determined that the Toltec people appeared in central Mexico near the 10th century and built the city of Tula, home to an estimated 30,000-40,000 people. Some have speculated that the Toltecs performed human sacrifices to appease the gods. One of their kings, Tezcatlipoca, is said to have ordered mass sacrifices of captured enemy warriors. Because many Toltec architectural and ritualistic influences can be found at the Mayan site of Chichén Itzá in northern Yucatan, many researchers believe that Toltec exiles fled to Yucatán and created a new version of Tula there. The Aztecs, the last of pre-Columbian Mexico’s great native civilizations, rose to prominence in the central valley of Mexico around 1427 by partnering with the Toltecs and Mayans. This triple alliance conquered smaller cultures to the east and west until the Aztec empire spanned Mexico from the Pacific Ocean to the Gulf Coast. At their height, the Aztecs ruled 5 million people via a tightly-structured system of self-supporting units called calpulli. Each unit had its governing council, schools, army, temple and land but paid tribute to the supreme leader of the empire. Influenced by earlier Mexican civilizations, the Aztecs conducted extraordinary religious ceremonies that featured dances, processions and sacrifices. Middle History Spaniard Hernán Cortés arrived at Veracruz in 1519. Believing that Cortés might be the serpent god Quetzalcoatl, Aztec King Moctezuma II invited the conquistador to Tenochtitlán. On August 13, 1521, Mexico City fell into the hands of the Spanish conquistadors, after two years of bitter military, political and conspiratorial attempts, in which the indigenous peoples previously overwhelmed by the Mexicas, along with the Spaniards, participated, in an effort to rebel against the conditions of subjugation in which they lived. This fact marked the beginning of the Spanish conquest and the birth of mestizo Mexico. Cortés then colonized the area and named it Nueva España (New Spain). The Catholic Church’s influence was felt in the region when missionaries began arriving in 1523. The missionaries built many monasteries and converted millions of people to Catholicism. Colonists in Nueva España who had been born in Spain (peninsulares) clashed with Spaniards who had been born in Mexico (criollos). Many criollos had become rich and wanted equal political power, which now resided with the peninsulares. Concerned about the Catholic Church’s ever-growing power, King Carlos III of Spain expelled the Jesuits from Nueva España in the late 1700s. Napoleón Bonaparte’s occupation of Spain in 1808 compromised the country’s political and economic structure, which in turn weakened Spain’s grip on Nueva España. Recent History On September 16, 1810, Miguel Hidalgo Costilla, a parish priest from the town of Dolores, issued a call to rebellion. In response, rebel leader Vicente Guerrero and defected royalist general Agustín de Itúrbide collaborated to gain Mexico’s independence from Spain in 1821. Together they drafted a Mexican constitution. However, in 1822, Itúrbide declared himself emperor of the country. A year later, Antonio López de Santa Anna overthrew Itúrbide and drew up a new constitution that established a federal Mexican republic composed of 19 states and four territories. From 1823 to 1836, Santa Anna served as president, squelching Texas’ stand for independence in the battle of the Alamo during his last year in office. He was later defeated by American forces during the Mexican-American War and, by 1855, had gone into exile. Following Mexico’s occupation by the French in the mid-1800s, Porfírio Díaz served as president from 1876 to 1909. Despite ushering in the industrial age and greatly improving the country’s infrastructure, Díaz was a dictator who bestowed political favors on the very wealthy citizenry, largely ignored the poor and ruled ruthlessly by force. The Mexican people, tired of the unbalanced distribution of wealth and power, initiated the Mexican Revolution in 1910. The 10-year civil war resulted in at least 2 million casualties. Finally, in 1934, Lázaro Cárdenas became president and reestablished the ancient ejido system, which established communally shared tracts of farmland. The system benefited both the citizens and the economy. World War II further stimulated the nation’s development through the development of roads, the building of factories and the establishment of irrigation systems. Mexico Today Mexico’s population has greatly increased since World War II, but the distribution of wealth remains imbalanced. Due to negligible legislative assistance, the poor are generally unable to improve their socio-economic status. The state of Chiapas exemplifies the problems caused by financial imbalance. In 1994, the Zapatista National Liberation Army rose up to challenge discrimination against Chiapas’ poor. Although their rebellion was unsuccessful, the Zapatistas continue to fight against imbalanced land ownership and power distribution, with little success. Further complicating the already problematic social division is the ever-growing problem of drug trafficking, which has contributed to political and police corruption and helped widen the gap between the elite and the underprivileged. In recent years, the building of foreign-owned factories and plants (maquiladoras) in some of Mexico’s rural areas has helped draw the population away from Mexico City and redistribute some of the country’s wealth. The North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA) of 1994 increased Mexico’s financial ties to the United States and Canada, but the Mexican economy remains fragile. Despite its problems, the Mexican economy, with its growing industrial base, abundant natural resources, and variety of service industries, remains important to Latin America. Today, tourism is a major contributor to the Mexican economy. People flock to Mexico from all over the world to sample the country’s cultural diversity, bask in the lush tropical settings and take advantage of relatively low prices. U.S. tourists constitute the majority of visitors to the country. In the past, tourists traveled mainly to Mexico City and the surrounding colonial towns of the Mesa Central; unfortunately, the capital city’s reputation has suffered due to social and environmental problems, notably high levels of air pollution and crime. Tourists still flock to the beaches of the world-famous resorts in Acapulco, Puerto Vallarta, Ixtapa-Zihuatanejo, Mazatlán, Cancún and Puerto Escondido. Organizations and Affiliations * Organization of American States * Universal Postal Union * Inter-Parliamentary Union (IPU) Politics Government Mexico’s political structure is that of a federal presidential representative democratic republic. It has three levels: federal, state, and municipal government, but Mexico City is not part of any division of administration and it belongs to the federation. The current government system is based on the 1917 constitution, which many revisions of amendments such as the ban of capital punishment in the country. Diplomacy United States Mexico’s relationship with the United States is crucial for many things, like being a major exporter and trading partner, along with the border between these two that sets on economic reform, education exchange, citizen security, drug control, migration, entrepreneurship, and innovation, or energy cooperation. Their relationship started as early as Mexico got its independence from Spain. Mexico supports organizations like the United Nations and Organization of American States (OAS), Mexico is part of many organizations, many of which, the United States is also apart of. https://www.state.gov/u-s-relations-with-mexico/While Mexico doesn’t take part in wars so frequently, they are willing to support the United States military when they have the funds to do so. Russia If you mean the relationship when the Russian Federation has started, Mexico's diplomatic relations have immediately continued on. In 2004, Vladimir Putin would go to Mexico to be the first country in the post soviet era Russia in the Latin America mainland.https://embamex.sre.gob.mx/rusia/index.php/es/relacion-bilateral/historia Mexico is a key Latin American partner for trade and in International and regional affairs. Both governments noted their interests in bringing them closer together for effective cooperation in order to deal with new challenges and impendence, such as drug trafficking, illegal trade of firearms, corruption, and human trafficking. Mexico and Russia both wish to strengthen ties with each other along with other Latin American countries, with Russia, they both see the positional on able to influence to succeed in various areas in bilateral cooperation, as well as a greater intensification of dialogue at the multilateral and regional level.https://mexico.mid.ru/es/relaciones-politicas Geography Mexico currently borders with the U.S (United States), Guatemala, & Belize. It also borders with the Gulf of Mexico (To the East) & the Pacific Ocean (To the West) Mexico has a total area of 762,636 mi2, with its land area at around 750,882 mi2 (98.5%), & 11,754 mi2 on Water Area (1.5%) The country shares about 4.64% of America's land, ranking 6th after Greenland (5th, 5.091%, 836,688 mi2), and before Alaska. And shares about 1.326% of the world's land, ranking 14th in the world after Saudi Arabia (13th, 1.443%, 830,355 mi2), and before Indonesia. (15th, 1.279%, 735,673 mi2) Relationships Family * Aztec Empire (father) - "My father, he is my idol, I love his human sacrifices! But he died before I was born" * Spain (mother) * France (aunt) * United States (stepbrother) * Argentina (half-sister) * Peru (half-brother) * Colombia (half-brother) * Costa Rica (sister) * El Salvador (brother) Friends * China * Belize * El Salvador * Nicaragua * Ecuador * Cuba * Panama * Venezuela * Suriname Neutral * Chile * Peru * Colombia * Costa Rica * Brazil * Turkey * Canada * Russia * North Korea Enemies * Guatemala * Argentina * Uruguay * Bolivia * All European and other Western countries, especially: ** France ** Spain ** Portugal ** Italy ** United Kingdom ** Netherlands ** United States Past Versions * First Mexican Empire * Second Mexican Empire Opinions Spain Mexico really dislikes Spain, even when they gave many things that became Mexico today, they still have found reasons why they dislike Spain. Spain and Mexico are generally portrayed as a dysfunctional family duo. However, although Spain has tried to support Mexico against the United States in the past, currently, Spain doesn't cared to have or not diplomatic relations with Mexico. In fact, Spain prefers to have diplomatic relations with the United States. Mexico has a similar relationship with Portugal and Italy. France Mexico really dislikes France. He usually compares France to the United States' history and personality. Although France has never been interested in having diplomatic relations with Mexico. In addition, France considereders Mexico a waste of time and a country that is not relevant. Mexico has a similar relationship with Germanic countries. United States of America While many times, they are in some sort of conflict with each other, they tend to get along. Texas and many states that formed the California Republic were part of Mexico, this lead to independence and joining the United States, which lead to the Mexican-American war. Mexicans live in the U.S. are currently the most immigrated group in the United States (although many more Mexicans are leaving the U.S. than to move there and the Chinese are likely to take over). With Trump’s presidency, relations with the U.S. and Mexico are getting more sour. In the fandom, Mexico gets shipped with the United States a lot for many reasons, like conflicting cultures. Mexico is portrayed like a tsundere which means a cold person who dislikes someone before warming up to them and become more flirty and soft. Russia Politically, since the fall of the USSR, Russia, and Mexico ended up improving relations and are also part of many emerging powers organizations. Russia and Mexico in the fandom are also shipped commonly on the Hispanic side of the fandom, with many fanart and comics for them in Spanish. However, the real bilateral relations between both countries are very neutral. Argentina Brazil Since Brazil is much more popular for its many victories, such as winning the World Cup 5 times, Mexico is sometimes jealous of Brazil. The two still have a lot in common. Most of the countries in Latin America are shown to have a brotherly/sisterly relationship with each other. Peru Chile Chile is the half-brother of Mexico and they are often shown doing various activities together and generally the dynamic is that Mexico is more outgoing. As both of them are tsundere, Mexico has to be more straightforward from the two. Trivia * The joke about the wall between Mexico and the USA is recurrent. * Mexico doesn't know a lot of people and stay with his friends * Did you know? The three colors of Mexico’s flag hold deep significance for the country and its citizens: green represents hope and victory, white stands for the purity of Mexican ideals and red brings to mind the bloodshed by the nation’s heroes. Extra(s) *Religion: *Urbanization: *Social Progress Index: 55th in the World *Basic Human Needs: 75th *Health and Wellness: 69th *Basic Medical Care: 63rd *Personal Safety: 122nd *Access to Education: 107th *Advanced Education: 54th *Personal Freedom: 86th *Freedom of Speech: 49th *Tolerance and Inclusion: 69th *Tolerance of Minorities: *Tolerance of Homosexuals: 29th *GDP: *Unemployment: *Currency: *Telephones: *Mobile Phones: *Internet Users: *Average Male Height: *Average Female Height: References Wikipedia ru:Мексика Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Characters Category:The Americas Category:Latin countries Category:Western Hemisphere Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Hispanics Category:Federal states Category:Republics Category:North America Category:OAS Members Category:Secular Countries Category:UN Members